gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lure (GTA San Andreas)
:For the mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, see Lure (GTA IV). Lure is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Ran Fa Li has gone to Woozie's apartment in Chinatown, but now the Da Nang Boys are after him and he can't get back home. The Triads are planning a way to lure the Da Nang Boys out. Carl, meanwhile, offers himself to be a decoy to lure the Da Nang Boys so that Ran Fa Li can get out of Chinatown safely. Carl gets in a Rancher parked outside the apartment. He drives to the sawmills in Angel Pine. Upon arriving there, he sees a couple of Da Nang Boys. The gangsters chase Carl, thinking the vehicle contains Ran Fa Li. Carl traverses the heavily forrested areas of Flint County and Whetstone. After a long ride, Carl stops at a gas station along the highway. Guppy calls and tells him that Woozie has taken Ran Fa Li into safety. The Da Nang Boys realize that the car is a decoy, and return to Chinatown. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get into the decoy car *Drive out to the countryside *Follow the checkpoints through the countryside. Tips *Keep your speed up at all times. You may decelerate temporarily for handling but make sure to keep your speed up afterwards. *The vehicle is damage-proof until Angel Pine is reached, so don't worry about crazy driving, but be careful not to flip the car or sink it in water. Reward The rewards for this mission are $8,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Amphibious Assault is unlocked. The AK-47 is also available for purchase at every Ammu-Nation for $3500. Trivia *In the game files, there is a Rancher with the internal name of "rnchlure", implying it was intended for this mission. This Rancher has darkened windows, and is not found anywhere in the game except when the cheat to spawn a Rancher is used. It also cannot be modified or exported. Despite these special qualities, a normal Rancher is used during the mission. *If the player attempts to repair the Rancher using the health cheat, it will be repaired to full health at the cost of losing its doors, making it much harder to avoid Da Nang Boys looking inside the vehicle. *Exiting the Rancher will fail the mission, even if there are no Da Nang Boys around. *You can keep the Rancher after completing the mission, which is damageproof. *If the player is far enough from the bikers when the last checkpoint is reached, the cutscene where the bikers discover the Rancher to be a decoy does not play. Gallery Lure-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson luring the Da Nang Boys deep in Whetstone and away from Wu Zi Mu's apartment Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas